Diary of the Daughter of Darkness
by MajinBulmaRyokoMasaki
Summary: (Entry 9 Up!) This is the diary of Mayuka Masaki; it starts when she is 10 and continues years after that, explaining what is going on in her life and about the certain person who keeps entering her dreams, telling her to do evil things.
1. Cover

If anyone has read any of my stories (well, I don't have any at the moment, 'cept this one, I just have some poems), they will have remembered "A Chance To Live Again". It was a Mayuka story that I took down due to the fact that it wasn't going where I wanted it to. ANYWAYS (sorry if I'm boring you), I've decided to take another shot at it, but this time in a different form; I've decided to write a story about Mayuka in the form of a diary sort of thing - got the idea from Anne Frank, a fantasic writer who's death wasn't her end! I hope everyone enjoys it. (OH! Since there isn't like an offical year of when Mayuka was born, I'll just go by the year "Daughter of Darkness" was made, 1997, and call that her birth year. This will also cause some of the story to be in the future....ooooo....the future.....And I'll make her birthday Christmas because she was reborn then, wasn't she?) Enjoy!  
  
I do NOT own Tenchi. If I did, I would be very very very very very very happy!  
  
~*~*~  
December 25, 2007.  
Dear Mayuka,  
  
I noticed that you began writing a lot; I'm glad, I wasn't so good at writing down my thoughts. I got this for you so it can be your place to let loose and write down all of your thoughts, feelings, wishes, and dreams. You don't have to share it with anybody-it's your "story".  
  
Love, Dad  
~*~*~  
  
Yeah, short, I know. But that's supposed to be the note from Tenchi to Mayuka in the beginning of the diary. Okay, just review, even though it's this little bit. But hey, I can't force you. 


	2. Entry 1

I don't own Tenchi....but I forget who does...some dude..another dude...prolly more dudes...and a few companies...  
  
Keep in mind this is supposed to be written by like....a 10 year old, so some grammer may sound weird (or at least I'm TRYING to make it sound ten-year-oldish!).  
  
~*~*~  
  
December 25, 2007  
  
When I woke up today (it's Christmas & my birthday - double presents!) I saw this lying on my desk and I was so happy. I've never gotten a diary before!  
  
Along with this, I got a lot of presents today. Great Grandpa gave me a book of poems (I love poems); Washu gave me, er, made me, a chemistry kit (I don't know much about it, but it looks fun); Grandpa gave me a camera (I like to take pictures, but not like the ones he takes..); Kiyone & Mihoshi got me an offical Galaxy Police gun (Daddy says I can't play with this...); Ryoko gave me a bottle of sake, like every year (And every year Daddy says I'm too young for it so Ryoko ends up drinking it herself.); Ayeka gave me a new kimono, which she made herself (It's so pretty!!!!!! I'm wearing it now!); and Sasami gave me some homemade candies (Half the box is gone - I'm such a pig!). Oh, almost forgot - Ryo-Ohki dragged in a couple of carrots for me, although I did not eat them because she decided she wanted them instead. (I probably wouldn't have wanted to eat them anyway.)  
  
You may be confused by who all these people are, so I guess I'm going to have to explain.  
  
Well, there's my Daddy. His name is Tenchi. He has dark brown hair and eyes. He draws a lot. He works with Grandpa. Grandpa just looks like what my Daddy would if he were a lot older, but he has glasses. He's nice, but he has magazines with weird pictures in them.... They make up houses. My Great Grandpa watches over our shrine and writes poems a lot. I don't see him a lot because he is always in the shrine building. Then, I have a mommy, I'm sure I do. I haven't ever met her, but I know I have to have one. (I asked Daddy about where my mommy was and he said that he would tell me some other day.)  
  
I do have girls who live with me that are sort of like my mommy - Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi. Ryoko can fly; it's fun when she picks me up and flys with me. I asked her what color her hair was one day and she said cyan, I think. I don't know what that means, it just looks REAL light blue to me. Her eyes look like cat eyes. Ryoko says a lot of bad words that Daddy says I should not say. Ayeka has long, purple hair and pretty pink eyes. She is very nice but will yell loud when she gets mad. (Her voice gets scary when she's mad..so does Ryoko's.) Washu is Ryoko's mommy. She has red hair and green eyes. She is very smart and I don't understand what she says a lot. Sasami is Ayeka's little sister. She has long, light blue hair and pink eyes (like Ayeka). She cooks all the time and it is really yummy. Kiyone has dark, green hair and light green eyes. She gets mad easily but she is very nice to me. Mihoshi has curly, blonde hair and blue eyes. Kiyone says even I am smarter than her, but I do not see why. You won't believe me, but Kiyone and Mihoshi have a space ship - they work in the Galaxy Police. Ryo-Ohki is a cabbit. Daddy told me that a cabbit is half a cat and half a bunny. She likes carrots.  
  
That's my family. Isn't it big? Oh, I have to tell you about me. My name is Mayuka Masaki. I have silver-purple hair and orangish eyes. I am in the fifth grade. I like to write. I don't think there is much to write about me, but you will learn about me in my diary.  
  
Mayuka Masaki  
  
~*~*~  
  
O.O I actually like this so far, how 'bout you? Someone please review! ^.^ (Also, if I have made any mistakes, please let me know so that I can fix them!) 


	3. Entry 2

I hope everyone is enojoying what has been written so far.  
  
Once again, I do not own Tenchi!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
December 28, 2007  
  
It snowed a bunch today. Everyone (except Washu, Grandpa, and Great Grandpa) bundled up and went outside. I needed help with my coat, boots, gloves, and hat so Daddy and Kiyone helped me. I looked like a snowman sort of. I think Daddy got a little mad at me though, because after I got all of my warm clothes on, I had to go to the bathroom. He had a funny look on his face, I laughed, but he didn't look very happy. Oh well! Anyways, we went outside and played in the snow. Me and Mihoshi made a snowman and then me and Ryoko threw snowballs at Ayeka. Ayeka got very mad. She did not yell at me, just gave me a mean look and then started chasing after Ryoko. Ryoko still threw snowballs at Ayeka. Then, Ayeka stopped and made the biggest snowball that I ever saw. She threw it at Ryoko but she moved out of the way. The snowball flew through the air and landed right on Daddy. It was so funny, I laughed so hard. Sasami said that it wasn't nice to laugh at him, but she started laughing to. Ayeka and Ryoko ran over to help Daddy but just ended up fighting over who would help him out. While they were fighting, me and Sasami helped Daddy. He had snow all over him, even in his coat and he was turning blue, so we all went inside.  
  
Sasami made hot chocolate for everyone - it was yummy! Mihoshi didn't wait for it to cool off, though, so she got burned. I spilled mine and Ryo-Ohki licked it up.  
  
It's snowing again. I'm tired. The snow always makes me tired. I'm going to bed now.  
  
Mayuka Masaki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Puh-leeze review. 


	4. Entry 3

: ( I only have one review so far...oh well, it's better than nothing, so thanks for it!!!! ^.^  
  
I dun own Tenchi, no matter how happy I would be if I did.  
  
(Like I said, I know some of the writing might sound childish, but this is supposed to be from the point of view from a 10 year old; when she gets older the entries will, of course, sound more mature.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
January 7, 2008  
  
It was my first day back to school since vacation today. I'm glad we got to go back to school because I missed my friends.  
  
I guess I should tell you what grade I am in and some of my friends...  
  
I am in the fifth grade. My teacher's name is Miss Takahashi. She is tall and has short, brown hair. My best friend's name is Nozomi Waters. (Her dad is from America, so that's why she has a last name like that.) She has very long black hair and pretty blue eyes. She sits next to me in class and we talk all the time.  
  
I liked today because me and Nozomi talked about what we got for Christmas. Some of the things she got were new clothes, painting supplies (she likes to draw and paint), and new kitten. I want to go to her house and see this kitten.  
  
I also didn't like today because Miss Takahashi gave us homework today. I don't think that was fair because it was the first day back from our break. It was funny because when I came home I didn't know what to do on one part of my math and no one else could help me but Washu, she's the only one who could understand it. She seems to be the only one who can help me with my homework....  
  
I had a weird dream last night, but I can't remember much of it. There was this strange person who was talking to me. I just can't remember if the person was a boy or a girl and I can't remember what they said to me. I thought about telling Daddy or someone else, but I decided not to.  
  
Mayuka Masaki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Please, oh please, review! 


	5. Entry 4

Now I have 4 reviews and this story is even on a favorite's list!!!!! Danke!!!! (German for "thank you"!)  
  
I don't own Tenchi at all. : (  
  
(Hey, did you all know that the third OVA series of "Tenchi Muyo!" is due out in fall in Japan. Cool, huh? Oh! And in it, Tenchi is SUPPOSED to choose who he loves!!!!!!!! ^_^ I can't wait for it!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
January 13, 2008  
  
I'm so scared.  
  
Remember how I wrote about the weird dream that I had? Well, I've had a couple more. After my last time that I wrote in here, I had more dreams like it. They were pretty much the same--I couldn't tell who it was and I couldn't remember what they said to me.  
  
Until last night.  
  
I went to bed when I usually do. Everything was fine until I started dreaming. There was a woman's voice and all I remember about how the way she looked was the color of her eyes. They were an orange color--just like mine. I remember her voice to. It sounded evil and scared me so much. All I remembered her saying was that she was coming back for me...  
  
I went into the hallway and saw Ayeka while she was coming back from going to the bathroom. I ran over to her and hugged her really tightly while I started crying really hard. She asked me what was wrong and I told her. When I did, she got a weird look on her face like she was trying to remember something. She got on the floor and I sat down in her lap while she held me. I guess I fell asleep and she brought me back into my room, because I don't remember anything after that.  
  
Ayeka was the only one I told about my dream so far. I would have told Daddy, but if I talk about it, I'll just start crying about it again and I don't want Daddy to see me cry. He doesn't look happy when I cry and I like to see him smile.  
  
I have to go--Sasami's shouting that lunch is ready.  
  
Mayuka Masaki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Review, won't you? 


	6. Entry 5

I don't own Tenchi, it's owned by underground gnomes who are plotting to take over the world through their brain-washing, manipulative, totally wonderful anime...otherwise known as the company Pioneer (among many other people) who brought you great animes like "Tenchi Muyo!" & "Fushigi Yugi" (the last episode of the OVA made me cry the whole time!!)!   
  
(Was that an advertisement...?)  
  
~*~*~  
  
June 1, 2008  
  
I haven't written in here in so many months because I have had so much school stuff to do. But, it's summer now, so I'll be writing more.  
  
The cherry blossom season back a few months ago was great. All of us girls dressed up in kimonos and went to the local festival. We stayed a long time until Ryoko got all giggly and was blushing--after that she kept opening the top of her kimono to other men and then Daddy said we had to leave. He says she had too much sake. I didn't care that we left, though. I was tired.  
  
Summer has been great so far--no school, no teachers, no homework! Now I won't be bothering Washu so much and asking her all of my questions about problems. I don't think she cares that I go into her lab, I just don't like going down there a lot because there are too many weird things..I'd like to figure out what they are one of these days, though.  
  
Nozomi spent the night a few days ago. Before she came over, Daddy asked me to go up in my room for a bit and had a long talk with all the girls. Heehee..like I was going to stay in my room and miss the fun! I sat at the top of the stairs so I could listen.. He told them that they couldn't talk about Jurai, couldn't use their powers, couldn't use their weapons, couldn't use their space ships, and that Washu had to use some of her "technical smartness" (as Daddy called it, but I don't know what he meant, really) to hide her lab so that it wouldn't be found. Ayeka didn't really mind and neither did Sasami. Kiyone and Mishoshi didn't care either, because after the talk was over they were leaving off on one of their assignments (I think they went to Jupiter), except Mihoshi did start crying but I think it's because she wanted to stay and play with me and Nozomi. Ryoko said it was alright as long as she could still drink her sake. (Her answer got a dirty look from Daddy.) Washu got a little made because she said that she had a big experiemnt she was working on (doesn't she always..?). Instead of hiding the lab, she said, she would just seal the opening and stay down there until Nozomi had gone. Anyways, after all that was settled, Nozoimi finally arrived. We had so much fun! We went swimming in the lake (which lasted about 2 hours) and then had a special dinner that Sasami made. We talked Ryoko and Ayeka in to letting us give them makeovers. It was very silly looking because both Nozomi and me are not very good at doing that! First, we did Ryoko's makeover and then Ayeka's. Ryoko and Ayeka started laughing at each other when we were finished, but then they started fighting a bit after looking into a mirror. Me and Nozomi went to bed after that (we got to sleep in the living room). We stayed up talking up until about midnight and then we finally fell asleep. She had to leave after breakfast though, because she was going to America to visit her dad's side of the family. I'm going to miss her. I can't wait until she comes back!  
  
I'm going to go now because Ryoko and I are going to hunt for fireflies!  
  
Mayuka Masaki  
  
~*~*~  
  
To every person who reviews, I'll give a nice invisible-just-add-no-water cookie! ^.^ 


	7. Entry 6

Woo-hoo! 12 reviews!!!!! ^.^ Anyways, school ended a couple of days ago so I've got the whole summer to work on this fan fiction (and possibly start some new ones!).  
  
As always, I don't own Tenchi Muyo...or else I'd be filthy rich...I'd be so rich, I could roll around in money....(I've always wanted to do that for some strange reason....)..  
  
~*~*~  
  
June 13, 2008 (FRIDAY THE 13TH!!!!!)  
  
Today was horrible.......  
  
That same lady entered my dream again..with those same orange eyes..like mine... I remember exactly what she said, "You will soon obey me again, my little Mayuka. You'll listen and I'll get revenge through you." Then she laughed; it was a scary laugh.  
  
I forced myself to wake up. It was about 3 in the morning. I jumped out of bed and started running to Ryoko's room, but then I just stopped.   
  
I felt like something was controlling me. I wanted so badly to go to Ryoko's room, but my legs wouldn't let me. My legs felt like they were walking on their own, going into Daddy's room. I walked to his bed, not knowing why. I remember raising up my hands and putting them tightly around Daddy's neck. I started choking him. I don't know why I was. I didn't even know how I could choke him; he's bigger than me, but he was choking. I didn't know where this power came from.... I remember Daddy looking at me and he tried to tell me to stop. I couldn't and I don't know why. Finally, I looked into his eyes and all of the sudden...I just stopped. As Daddy took many breaths of air, I fell to the floor, shaking.   
  
I guess I fainted because I woke up in my room 3 hours later. I heard Washu, Daddy, Ryoko, and Ayeka talking outside my door. A few minutes later, Ryoko came in to my room to talk to me. She asked why (and how) I choked Daddy and I told her I didn't know. She asked me a lot of times and I gave her the same answer each time. I think she was getting annoyed with me because she left and then Daddy came in. I started crying when I saw him; I thought I was in trouble. He came over and hugged me tightly, telling me it was okay. I kept telling him that it wasn't okay because I hurt him.  
  
We sat there for a little bit and then he asked me why I did what I did. I told him I didn't know why. Then, I remembered my dream about the woman with orange eyes. I was about to tell him, but he said I should get some more rest and then he left, bringing everything up to now.  
  
I'm so scared.... Why did I try to hurt Daddy?  
  
Mayuka Masaki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Review please!!!!!! 


	8. Entry 7

I love summer! ^.^  
  
I, under no circumstances, do not own "Tenchi Muyo!" in any form, shape, or way. (I'm running out of different ways to say that!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
June 14, 2008  
  
I didn't sleep at all last night. Not a wink. I was too afraid that I would have that scary dream again. Too make things scarier, it was raining--hard.   
  
I was scared staying in my room all alone, so, around midnight, I went into Ryoko's room. I tiptoed inside because I knew that she must be sleeping. When I was inside, I tapped her on the shoulder but all she did was say something in her sleep. I started to leave, but she woke up.  
  
"What is it, M&M," she said. (She calls me M&M because of my first and last name.) I told her I was scared and then she said I could stay in her room. I laid down next to her and she went back to sleep, but I was wide awake.  
  
I'm so tired. Daddy noticed that I was. Me and him went into the carrot field today for a walk and he asked me if I had problems sleeping. I told him I did and he asked why. Before I opened my mouth, I started to cry and he hugged me. He said I should tell him or someone else what was wrong because it would make me feel better, but I didn't have to if I didn't want to.  
  
I wanted to tell him, I really did. But something wouldn't let me.  
  
Mayuka Masaki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Review please! (No rude reviews, I don't have time for rudeness! Not that any of you have been rude, you've all been great, I just don't want to hear rude nonesense!)  
  
Check out my story, "Honey, I Shrunk The Suzaku Seven", in the Anime Crossovers section. If you like "The 10th Kingdom", please check out my short song fanfiction. Check out my poems and stories on fictionpress.com. Thanks! ^.^ 


	9. Entry 8

How're ya'll doing? I'm fine and just a bit hyper!!!  
  
I don't at all own Tenchi........  
  
Oh, hey, if you like "Yu-Gi-Oh!", then check out the stories by my friend Noodle Mutoh. If you like "Yu Yu Hakusho", look up my other friend Hiei no Keri and read her story. Oh! Don't forget to look up my friend Miss Mander as well!! Check out her Tenchi story! (I'm so nice to advertise for my friends, maybe they'll do the same for me....*wink wink you guys!!!!!*...)  
  
On to the story then....  
  
~*~*~  
  
June 18, 2008  
  
I have not had any scary dreams since the last one. I've been able to sleep, too. I'm so happy. I'M NOT TIRED ANYMORE!!!!! : )  
  
Yesterday, I was taking a bath in the hot springs with all the other girls and Ryoko kept making glances at my chest for some reason. I heard her whisper something to Ayeka (sounded like she said "Mayuka's getting bigger") and then Ayeka blushed and said she shouldn't talk about "such things". I think Washu heard it too and she came over to me and said that I was "getting bigger". I thought she was talking about me getting taller and told her that I didn't think I was growing. She laughed and said, "No silly, your breasts are growing!" and then she poked my chest. I was blushing (I could feel it on my cheeks--it felt like they were on fire) so I got out and wrapped my towel around myself and started to leave. (I was sorta embarrassed.)   
  
After putting her towel around her, Sasami caught up to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and asked what was wrong. I turned around and she had a tiny smile when she saw how badly I was blushing. I didn't answer her so she started talking. She said that I should probably start wearing a bra. "But Ryoko doesn't wear one, why should I?!?", I asked.  
  
"But Ryoko SHOULD wear one," Sasami said, giggling a bit. She hugged me and asked if she could take me to the store to get some. I nodded, even though I really, really didn't want to go.  
  
So, we went inside and got dressed. When we were finished, me and Sasami walked all the way to the bus stop. (I think she told Daddy where we were going because he had a nervous look on his face when we left.)  
  
The whole bus ride I was so nervous! When we finally got to the clothing store, Sasami led the way to the underwear section. I had been there before, but never to buy bras! There were so many of them, it was kinda scary (some of them had feathers!!!!!)....Sasami helped me pick some out though. She said I need a "training bra".....I'm glad she was there, because I just wanted to get out of there as soon as I could.  
  
When we got home, I walked in and everyone in the living room just looked at me. I ran upstairs as fast as I could and put them away.  
  
All of that, and I'm STILL embarrassed about it!  
  
Mayuka Masaki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aw, little Mayuka is growing up!!! LOL--review please! 


	10. Entry 9

I don't own Tenchi, that I don't. (Sorry--too much "Rurouni Kenshin"!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
June 23, 2008  
  
It was SO hot today. Just about every window in the house was opened, allowing the house to sort of cool off. Dinner was very good. Sasami served chilled noodles--YUM!  
  
After dinner, Ryoko and Daddy went outside. (When they did, Ayeka had this sorta mad look on her face!) When I took out the trash like Kiyone asked me to, I saw Ryoko and Daddy on the roof! (I wonder how Daddy got up there..maybe Ryoko put him up there?) I think they were talking, but I couldn't hear about what. They went outside around seven o'clock and they're still out there--it's eight-thirty.  
  
Also, Daddy gets these weird looks on his face when he sees Ryoko now; he even blushes! I wonder what's going on...(no one ever tells me!).  
  
I'm so bored. I want to go downstairs and watch TV, but Mihoshi is watching old episodes of "Space Police Policeman", which she has been doing for the last 3 days. I guess I'll go talk to Washu--maybe she'll let me help with one of her projects!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aack, so short, I know--sorry! Please review! ^.^ 


End file.
